


Lie

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Introspection, kind of character study
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Juvia podía mentir, decir que había aprendido a quererse a sí misma, que ahora su persona le resultaba agradable, pero seguiría siendo mentira.





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al pelotudo de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "letters" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Lisanna/Juvia.
> 
> Extensión: 496 palabras.
> 
> Notas: No exactamente conforme, no es lo que tenía en mente en principio, pero pasa. Sigo sin ganas de escribir, además, especialmente de Fairy Tail. Pero ya dije, yo termino esto así me dé septiembre. Por el Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

Juvia nunca fue mujer de colores, era gris como el cielo en un día nublado, apagada como las tardes lluviosas. Similar a esos animales que, sin mayor atractivo del que hacer ostentación, coloreaban sus nidos y pelajes en un triste intento de ser algo más. Eso era ella, un pobre intento de valer la pena.

Juvia podía mentir, decir que había aprendido a quererse a sí misma, que ahora su persona le resultaba agradable, pero seguiría siendo mentira. Juvia se odiaba tanto como el primer día, sencillamente había aprendido a ocultarlo bajo una aparente alegría de amar; como si fuera posible apreciar lo que Juvia era para empezar. Fairy Tail no cambiaba eso, Gray no cambiaba eso, no eran más que parches mediocres sobre una herida fatal.

Se daba asco, un poquito y muy de vez en cuando; entonces entraba Lisanna. La menor de los Strauss era blanco por sobre todo lo demás, un pelaje níveo ocultando ya fuera el lobo o el cordero. La piel despellejada de un animal muerto hace años, los músculos maltratados de un ente cansado. Lisanna reía, soñaba y amaba bajo la falsa fantasía del despertar. No se vuelve de la muerte, seguía tan moribunda como la primera vez.

Juvia se preguntaba, cada vez que la veía marchitarse un poquito más, si así luciría ella; ¿una flor marchita, un recuerdo pútrido? ¿Eso era, nada más un pobre intento de un «nunca más»?

Quizás Juvia también se había muerto, tiempo atrás, ahogada en la lluvia.

—¿Sabes? Luces como una muñecas de porcelana.

Juvia asentía (se quebraba igual de fácil), pero no decía nada. Oh, porque para ser algo con Lisanna tendría que primero admitir todo lo que era en sí misma y no quería. Aceptar que las unía el desprecio propio, la tristeza en las venas. ¿Cómo hacer eso, si podía ser infinitamente más feliz (mentiras, vil mentiras) viviendo por el pobre intento de un amor fingido? Oh, tanto más feliz persiguiendo la espalda de un Gray resignado a vivir en la mentira de lo que no eran.

_Amantes._

Así era más fácil, para Juvia siempre había sido más fácil mentir. Lisanna le miraba apremiante y ella todavía prefería mentir, ignorar las palabras mudas que escribía con sus anhelos, los poemas que parecía dedicarle en silencio. Lisanna latía canciones de amor por ella y Juvia todavía desviaba la mirada, porque así era más fácil.

¿Pero aquello realmente le hacía feliz? Juvia se creía al menos feliz, deletreando mentiras una y otra vez, fingiendo que aquella farsa era real. Más feliz que la chica blanca del futuro truncado, sin saber ni quién era ni quién fue.

Juvia podía vivir así, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en nada más; porque Juvia siempre había estado sola y, por tanto, solo sabía pensar en sí. No miraría atrás, no atendería a las palabras ahogadas de Lisanna, ni leería el mensaje que tan desesperadamente trataba de dar. Viviría tal como lo había hecho hasta entonces: sin vivir.


End file.
